Certainty
by Fidyagami
Summary: Hinata tidak tahu apa hubungannya sekarang pada Gaara, yang ia tahu mereka sangat dekat saja. Tidak ada pengungkapan tidak ada penjelasan/ .:HinaGaaMatsu:. /RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** AU, OOC (buat jaga-jaga), ngawur dan aneh. Typo mungkin ada ^^v

**Don't like? Don't Read! Tidak menerima flame dari segi pair.**

**DISCLAIMER:** MASASHI KISHIMOTO.

Sekuel dari: What's Going On?

Spesial FF for birthday Gaara-kun!

Dedicated to: Mayra Gaara dan semua pembaca yang mau bacanya ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Try To Keep Me-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hinata POV.**

.

Riiing...!

Bel akhir sekolah telah berbunyi. Suaranya yang nyaring membuat wajah kelelahan kami menjadi cerah. Seluruh teman di kelasku bergegas untuk bersiap pulang. Semua buku dan peralatan belajar mereka rapikan, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Baiklah anak-anak, pelajaran cukup sampai di sini."

Kakashi-sensei yang berada di depan meja mengajarnya tampak membereskan buku-buku serta peralatan mengajarnya pula. Tidak lama kemudian, beliau keluar kelas mendahului kami yang masih berada di dalam kelas ini.

Aku selesai memasukkan semua bukuku ke dalam tas, saat aku mendongak, aku melihat Gaara yang sudah berada di hadapanku sambil menjinjing tasnya.

Aku hanya tercengang melihat raut mukanya yang selalu datar itu.

"Hari ini aku latihan sepak bola, mungkin kau akan pulang sendirian," ujarnya datar seperti biasa. Tapi kali ini datar yang kurasakan sangat berbeda. Paras itu seakan sudah menjadi _familiar_ dan harus tetap seperti itu. Entah mengapa, aku malah menyukai itu.

Sedikit perasaan kecewa karena hari ini tidak bisa pulang bersama Gaara. "Ba-bagaimana kalau aku menunggumu sampai pulang?" aku rasa kalau aku pulang agak telat hari ini, mungkin saja Neji-nii tidak marah, lagipula sepertinya ia akan pulang malam.

Gaara tersenyum tipis, "Begitu lebih baik."

Aku membalas senyumannya, "A-aku akan menunggumu di perpustakaan saja."

"Baiklah. Kami hanya latihan sejam saja." tangan kekarnya terjulur untuk menyentuh ujung kepalaku, aku sedikit tersentak kaget sambil melirik ke kanan ke kiri—takut ada yang melihat. Untungnya semua temanku sudah keluar sekarang.

"Sampai nanti." setelah ia menarik tangannya, ia berlalu berjalan keluar meninggalkanku.

Aku terus memandangi punggungnya yang semakin menjauh sampai hilang dari balik pintu kelas. Bisa kupastikan sekarang aku tengah tersenyum dengan bodohnya.

Semenjak hari itu, hari dimana aku bernyanyi untuknya—menyanyikan lagunya, sikapnya berubah tiga ratus enam puluh derajat kepadaku. Ia begitu lembut dan melindungiku. Tidak ada lagi Gaara yang suka membentakku, menyebutku dodol, tidak ada lagi Gaara yang suka minta dibuatkan PR untuknya. Sekarang ia malah yang selalu mengingatkanku kalau ada tugas sekolah. Ia malah yang menjadi jam beker tiap aku bangun pagi. Ia yang selalu menungguku di depan komplek untuk menjemput sekolah.

Tidak ada lagi temanku yang mau menindasku sekarang, namun begitu hatiku malah merasa tidak enak karena tidak ada lagi yang minta bantuanku. Aku ingin berbuat baik sih sebenarnya. Tapi, ya sudahlah.

Sebaiknya aku segera ke perpustakaan sekarang.

.

.

.

Setelah masuk perpustakaan dan mengisi absen kedatangan, aku langsung menaruh tas di salah satu bangku di dalam sana. Kakiku langsung melangkah menyusuri tiap lorong yang terbuat dari rak-rak buku yang tinggi ini.

Agak lama aku mencari-cari sesuatu yang ingin aku baca. Hanya buku pengetahuan yang sepertinya memang pantasku baca. Apa saja lah yang penting buku itu tidak membuat aku mengantuk.

Aku melirik buku tebal di rak paling atas, entah mengapa aku merasa tertarik dengan buku itu. Lantas, Aku mendekat pada rak itu, karena letak bukunya agak tinggi maka aku sedikit berjinjit. Walau tanganku meraih sebisa mungkin pada buku itu nyatanya masih tidak sampai.

Tapi, ada sesuatu yang membuatku terkejut, saat ada tangan lain yang mengambil buku itu pula dari belakang dan menariknya. Aku menurunkan kakiku sampai sepenuhnya menyentuh lantai.

"Buku ini yang mau kau ambil?" tangan itu sekarang tengah menyodorkan buku dari samping kepalaku, aku tahu suara siapa ini.

Aku berbalik menghadap ke suara itu dan mendapati Sasuke yang tangah memasang muka datar seperti biasa.

"Sasuke..."

"Ambillah, ini kan yang kau cari?"

Tanganku terjulur untuk mengambil alih buku itu, "Ma-makasih ya."

Kupikir ia akan berkata lagi, ternyata ia hanya memainkan alisnya, mungkin maksudnya; sama-sama.

Mungkin.

Ia melangkah dan mendekati rak buku yang berada di depanku. Sedangkan aku dengan bodohnya masih berdiri di tempat seperti tadi, tidak bergeser sedikit pun saking aku kakunya.

Sambil mencari-cari buku ia bertanya padaku, "Kau sering kemari kalau pulang sekolah?"

Berhubung aku jarang berbasa-basi pada Sasuke maka aku jawab seadanya. "Tidak," aku jadi sukar untuk bicara, mungkin hanya dengan Gaara aku banyak berceloteh untuk sekarang, "K-kau sendiri?" ragu-ragu aku bertanya balik agar keadaan kami tidak terlalu membeku seperti ini.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya mampir kesini untuk menunggu jemputan kakakku," jawaban Sasuke ternyata tidak pendek sepertiku, mungkin sebaiknya aku pun begitu.

Entah mengapa ia malah membuatku penasaran, "Me-memangnya masih berapa lama lagi kakakmu kemari?" kenapa aku malah seperti mengintrogasi dirinya? Bagaimana kalau ia berpikiran yang tidak-tidak padaku, misalnya; ia berpikir aku menyukainya. Sepertinya ia memang bukan seseorang yang pantas buat ku ajak mengobrol.

"Entahlah, tapi ia orangnya tepat janji."

Diam-diam aku bernapas lega karena ia tidak bertanya apa alasanku yang banyak tanya ini.

"Kau sendiri, sedang menunggu seseorang?"

"Iya, aku menunggu Gaara latihan sepak bola," aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan barusan. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Pasti mukaku sekarang bersemu merah karena menyebut nama Gaara.

Aku memukul kepalaku pelan sembari merutukki diriku sendiri.

"Oyah?" ia memutar kepalanya menatapku, refleks aku kaku lagi karena aku malah merasakan aliran listrik yang menyengat, "kau pacaran dengan Gaara?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke mampu membuat degupan jantungku kembali tidak normal, apalagi mendengar nama Gaara-nya, "A-aku tidak tahu," jawabku jujur, sebenarnya aku memang tidak tahu hubungan ku dengan Gaara itu apa, setahuku kami sekarang lebih dekat dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Kenapa begitu?" ia membalikkan badannya sepenuhnya, menghadapku yang nyatanya sekarang seperti terpojok. Baik, itu hanya perasaanku saja yang merasa Sasuke tengah memojokkanku. Aku yakin sedikitpun ia tidak ada niat seperti itu.

"Ka-Kami tidak pernah membahas hal itu." aku baru sadar akan hal itu, sebelumnya memang tidak ada kata-kata yang terlontar diantara kami untuk meresmikan suatu hubungan. Tidak ada juga pengungkapan cinta diantara kami sebelumnya. Jujur saja aku ingin mengatakan itu, tapi... aku ingin Gaara yang lebih dulu saja yang mengucapkannya. Entah mengapa aku malah merasakan kecewa di hati ini.

Aku menundukkan kepala, menatap sepatuku yang saat ini tidak ingin kutatap.

"Tapi banyak yang bilang kalian itu dekat. Kata orang sih, aku tidak bertanya pada mereka, tapi mereka berbicara di depanku, kau jangan salah sangka," ia berbicara dengan alis mengkerut. Mungkin saja ia takut kalau aku akan tersinggung.

Aku langsung mendongak lagi menatap sosok datarnya, tidak menyangka saja, ternyata Sasuke memperhatikanku. Bukan. Bukan hanya Sasuke yang sepertinya tertarik dengan kehidupanku sekarang. Bahkan semua teman maupun orang yang tidak kukenal dalam sekolah ini, sangat tertarik akan hubunganku dengan Gaara. Ini-lah yang aku benci saat aku dekat dengan Gaara. Seolah aku dan Gaara adalah artis yang selalu di perhatikan baik penting atau tidaknya.

Tidak ada kata lagi yang bisa aku lontarkan ke pria emo di depanku ini. Aku diam saja sampai ia bertanya kembali.

"Apa mungkin Gaara menganggap kau adalah HTS-nya?"

To-Tolong jangan bahas ini. Aku tidak mau! Aku ingin mengatakan itu tapi aku tidak mampu. Hanya batinku saja yang menjerit.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sasuke bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk, ia membaca pesan itu sesaat di depanku. "Kakakku sudah berada di depan sekolah, aku duluan." ia menaruh kembali buku yang dipegangnya di tempat semula. Sepertinya ia tidak jadi membaca buku itu.

Tanpa kata-kata lagi, ia melangkah meninggalkanku menuju keluar perpustakaan. Baru setelah itu aku benar-benar bernapas lega karena pembicaraan kami tidak sampai mendalam.

Dan sekarang apa? Aku malah merasakan sesuatu perasaan yang tidak enak. Apalagi setelah mendengar kata HTS (hubungan tanpa status) dari mulut Sasuke tadi. Rasanya aku memang menyedihkan.

Lebih baik jadi teman saja daripada jadi HTS seperti itu. Aku tidak mau pokoknya tidak mau!

Kalau begitu, aku akan menanyakan langsung saja ke Gaara, kira-kira dia menganggapku sebagai apa ya? Aku jadi gugup.

.

.

.

Aku kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah untuk menuju ke lapangan sepak bola. Niatku untuk membaca buku sudah tidak ada lagi. Yang aku inginkan sekarang adalah kepastian yang tidak jelas ini darinya. Dan bodohnya aku baru sadar akan hal itu. Kenapa dari kemarin-kemarin aku tidak bertanya itu darinya?

Sikapnya yang baik sejak sebulan yang lalu itu bukanlah apa-apa tanpa sebuah hubungan yang pasti. Aku benar-benar kecewa pada diriku sendiri!

Sambil mengoceh dalam hati kakiku terus melangkah. Saat aku akan belok arah aku menabrak sesuatu.

"Aaawww..." entah siapa yang kutabrak, aku dan dia sama-sama terjatuh dan meringis.

Aku merasakan suara itu adalah suara seorang wanita. Lantas aku membuka mataku menatap seseorang yang berada di depanku ini—yang sedang terduduk masih berusaha untuk berdiri.

"Ah, maaf, Nona." gadis itu yang lebih dulu bangkit dariku, menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri.

"Te-Terimakasih," gumamku dengan muka bersemu merah. Mungkin gara-gara ia memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Nona'.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Nona?" tanyanya setelah aku sepenuhnya berdiri.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa. Maaf, jangan panggil aku Nona." aku menepuk-nepuk rokku yang agak kotor karena jatuh tadi. Aku lihat ia juga berusaha untuk membersihkan dirinya pula.

Ia menatap mataku sesaat, "Maaf, tapi aku sudah biasa memanggil orang dengan sebutan itu, apalagi kalau gadis itu gadis yang cantik."

Bisa kupastikan mukaku memerah sekarang, akhirnya ada juga seorang gadis yang bilang aku cantik. Mataku menatap dirinya dari atas sampai bawah, sepertinya ia bukan anak murid sekolah ini, baju yang dikenakannya hanya baju biasa—bukan seragam sekolah, "Kau bukan murid di sini?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Bukan. Ehehhe," ia membalas senyumku, "aku hanya ingin mencari seseorang, tadi aku ke rumahnya tapi kata ibu-nya ia masih berada di sekolah."

Aku mengangguk paham, "Ka-Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku mau membantumu mencari orang itu, se-semoga saja dia belum pulang sekolah."

"Tidak usah, tadi aku sudah menemukannya, tapi ia malah kabur dariku."

"Ka-kabur?"

"Yah, mungkin ia belum siap untuk bertemu dengan tunangannya, ahahahha."

"Oh, jadi orang yang kau maksud itu adalah tunanganmu."

Aku lihat ia mengangguk, "Dan sekarang aku akan mengejarnya dan mendapatkannya, ia memang lincah." gadis di depanku ini berbicara lepas sekali padaku, padahal ia baru pertama kali ku temui, tapi aku sedikitpun tidak merasakan kikuk. Sepertinya awal pertemuan ini adalah pertemuan yang baik bagi aku dan dia. "Kau gadis yang cantik, Nona." ia memegang tanganku, "perkenalkan, aku Matsuri."

"A-aku Hinata. Panggil Hinata saja, ya?"

Gadis yang bernama Matsuri itu mengangguk mengerti.

"'Ohya? Siapa nama orang yang kau cari itu?" tanyaku memastikan, mungkin saja aku mengenal orangnya dan dapat membantunya untuk mencarinya.

"Namanya Gaara."

Dalam hitungan persekon detik aku langsung tersentak kaget mendengar nama itu, jantungku kembali berdebar tidak normal seperti saat aku tenggelam kemarin, aku merasakan napasku tercekat seperti di cekik erat. "A-apa?" perasaan cemburu bercampur sakit bersarang di dadaku begitu cepat. Siapa saja tolong katakan padaku bahwa gadis itu hanya berbohong. Katakan bahwa ia hanya penggemar Gaara saja.

"Kau kenal dia?" ia celingak-celinguk mungkin mencari Gaara, aku masih berusaha mati-matian menutupi wajah kecewaku yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan mengeluarkan air mata. "Sudah ya, Nona Hinata. Aku harus mencari Gaara. Sampai jumpa." setelah ia membungkukkan badannya perlahan kearahku, bergegas ia berbalik berlari menyusuri koridor sampai punggungnya hilang karena berbelok arah.

Kali ini kecewaku lebih besar daripada yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Ja-jadi, Gaara-kun sudah mempunyai tunangan, lalu aku? Siapanya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-T B C-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N: Udah pendek pasaran lagi idenya =,=

Muph ya kalau misal ada typo, kasih tahu saya, nanti saya edit lagi :)

Anyway, makasih ya yang udah baca fik 'What's Going On?' kemarin =)

Dan makasih juga udah membaca ini =D

Rifyu, please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning**: AU, OOC (banget) Typo buat jaga-jaga. Rush.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**DISCLAIMER:** MASASHI KISHIMOTO.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-I Won't Let You Go-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata...!"

Suara seseorang dengan bariton rendah serta datar kurasakan ada di belakangku. Laju langkahku memang awalnya berhenti sebentar karena panggilan itu, berhubung aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya, lantas aku malah memacunya lagi lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Entah mengapa jantungku malah berdebar kencang tidak normal dari tempatnya. Apalagi saat kurasakan ia malah mengejarku, aku tahu dari suara langkah sepatu itu yang mengetuk pada jalanan aspal trotoar menuju sekolah ini, terdengar juga napas yang memburu mulai mendekat kearahku. Oh Kami... kenapa aku malah takut kalau bertemu dengannya, aku tidak bisa!

Dengan sekali gerakkan cepat ia menarik tangannku, membuat tubuh serta rambutku yang terurai menghadap sosok itu sepenuhnya. Sosok yang membuat aku terbelalak kaget—yang sejak kemarin aku hindari entah karena apa.

Mata _emerald_ itu tidak sengaja tertatap sekarang, matanya datar seperti biasa, namun kali ini aku sedang tidak ingin memandangnya.

"Kenapa kau pulang duluan kemarin?" tanyanya datar, bisa kupastikan ia tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi sekarang padaku. Memang ia tidak bisa membaca pikiranku. Ia memang tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan sekarang. Bahkan aku yakin ia tidak pernah menyadari perasaanku.

"A-aku..." kali ini aku merasakan dua kali lipat tidak bisa berbicara dari sebelumnya. Kali ini suara itu bahkan tidak ingin aku perdengarkan padanya. Aku tidak tahu kata apa yang pantas sekarang aku lontarkan padanya. "Le-lepaskan tanganku," pintaku lirih. Sesaat ia masih mencengkram tanganku dalam genggaman kuatnya, aku yakin pasti semua temanku yang melihat ini sedang berpikiran yang macam-macam, apalagi sekarang kami sedang berada di pinggiran jalan.

Ia melonggarkan cengkramannya perlahan lalu melepaskannya, aku langsung menariknya kembali serta mengelus pergelangan tanganku yang terasa sakit ini. Gaara memang kasar. Yah aku tahu itu. Itulah dirinya.

"Ma-maaf aku kemarin pulang duluan, kau pasti menungguku ya?" aku menundukkan kepalaku sepenuhnya yang pasti sedang bersemu merah karena akan menangis. Air mata dalam tubuhku bisa kurasakan akan keluar sekarang.

"Alasannya?"

Gawat! Gaara selalu minta alasan yang masuk akal dan jelas setiap apa yang aku lakukan, apa ku katakan saja ya soal kemarin bahwa ada seorang gadis yang mengaku sebagai tunangannya, tapi... apa hubungannya kalau aku melontarkan pernyataan itu padanya, apa ia akan menerimanya? Aku takut...

"I-itu karena—"

Kata-kataku terpotong karena ada seseorang yang menyerukan namanya sekarang, "Gaara!"

Sontak aku dan Gaara menoleh ke samping—ke asal suara itu. Mataku membulat sempurna melihat sosok suara siapa itu yang nyatanya gadis kemarin aka Matsuri!

Aku lihat gadis itu tengah berlari tergopoh-gopoh untuk menghampiri kami sembari berujar, "Gaara sayang kau tidak menungguku pergi bersama." ia langsung menubruk tubuh Gaara, merangkul lehernya lalu mencium pipinya sekilas.

Sukses mataku lebih membulat lagi karena itu.

"Apa-apaan kau ini!" Gaara menjauhkan diri darinya—ia mendorong kepala Matsuri agar melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Kenapa sih kau ini!" Matsuri akhirnya menarik dirinya dengan disertai muka cemberut yang terlihat sangat manja.

Sekarang kejutan apalagi untukku? Aku sudah berapa kali terkejut dari kemarin, apalagi sekarang melihat gadis itu sedang memakai seragam sekolah seperti kami. Kalau saja aku punya penyakit jantung, mungkin aku sudah mati dari kemarin.

Aku lihat Gaara seperti mengelap pipinya sebentar sembari memalingkan wajahnya dari kami berdua.

Mata Matsuri melirikku, ia melempar senyuman ramah kepadaku, "Hai." mau tak mau aku pun membalas senyuman itu dengan super duper canggung. "Kau Nona yang kemarin kan?" tanyanya memastikan diriku.

"Hah? Nona?" sahut Gaara tidak percaya.

"Iya Gaara-kun, ia adalah gadis yang kutabrak kemarin," Matsuri menjelaskan pertemuan awal kami kemarin, entah dari kata yang mana aku malah merasa cemburu melihat kedekatan mereka, mungkin saja Gaara memang lebih dekat pada Matsuri daripada denganku.

"Apa? Kau tabrak?"

"Tapi katanya ia tidak apa-apa!" Matsuri melirik kearahku lagi, "kau tidak apa-apakan, Nona?" ia tersenyum ramah, Matsuri memang murah senyum dan manis, jauh sekali kalau mau dibandingkan denganku.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," susah payah aku menjawab pertanyaannya karena masih merasakan perasaan sesak ini.

"Hei, kenapa seragammu sama seperti kami? Pulanglah sana ke sekolah jadulmu itu!" ujar Gaara dengan pandangan mengawasi seragam yang dikenakkan Matsuri. Aku pikir tadinya Gaara sudah tahu alasan Matsuri memakai seragam yang sama seperti kami, aku juga penasaran kenapa ia memakai seragam maid sekolah kami. Jangan-jangan...

"Oh sayang, maaf ya aku lupa," ujar Matsuri dengan nada yang mampu menampar pendengaranku, aku melihat sekilas Gaara mendengus, "mulai sekarang aku kan bersekolah di sini."

Aku dan Gaara _refleks_ terkejut dan bergumam; "Apa!" mungkin bedanya keterkejutanku lebih berlipat-lipat dari Gaara.

Satu sekolah dengan Matsuri mungkin akan membuatku mati bunuh diri lama kelamaan. Ini pasti mimpi, pasti!

"Aku malah minta dengan kepala sekolah agar kita seke—"

Kata-kata Matsuri terhenti ketika Gaara berbalik meninggalkan kami berdua, perlahan ia melangkah menuju ke gerbang, "Bel sudah masuk berbunyi!"

"Ah, benarkah?" Matsuri berlari mengikuti jejak Gaara, sesaat ia melirikku yang masih berdiam di tempat, "Hinata, ayo," ajaknya dengan cengiran manisnya.

Aku baru sadar ia manis dan ceria, tidak sepertiku... apa sebaiknya aku mengalah saja dan merelakan Gaara untuknya? Ah, kenapa aku berpikiran seperti itu?

Sebaiknya aku bergegas masuk pagar sekolah sebelum waktunya di tutup.

.

.

.

"Gaara-kun, ini aku bawakan makan siang dengan kekuatan cinta!"

Dari meja belajarku aku mendengar teriakkan Matsuri yang begitu semangat di belakang tempat dudukku, sedari awal bel istirahat aku tetap di sini berhadapan dengan buku yang isinya tidak sedikit pun masuk ke dalam otakku.

Gaara... kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan ini dari awal, kalau kau memberitahukannya, aku tidak akan mengharapkanmu sedikit saja. Tapi, kenapa begini!

Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang Gaara lontarkan untuk menjelaskan semua ini padaku! Dari masuk kelas tadi ia sedikitpun tidak berbicara padaku. Ternyata Matsuri memang tunangannya. Kandaslah hidupku.

"Wah mereka memang pasangan yang cocok ya."

"Astaga... baru tahu kalau Gaara ada tunangan."

"Jadi, selama ini Hinata siapanya ya?"

"Kasihan..."

Stooop! Tolong kunci mulut kalian yang tengah berbisik-bisik di belakangku! Siapa pun itu ku mohon! Kami-sama... apalagi sekarang, melihat keakraban Gaara dan Matsuri saja sudah membuatku muak, apalagi dengan ditambah bisik-bisik tidak bertanggung jawab seperti itu!

Aku semakin mengeratkan genggaman pada rok seragam sekolahku, hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menahan emosi dan luapan hati yang semakin memanas.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri!"

Kali ini aku mendengar Gaara teriak seperti itu di belakangku, bisa kubayangkan Gaara pasti menikmati makanan darinya.

Bento yang kubawa untuk Gaara masih tersimpan rapi dalam tasku. Padahal aku kan yang selalu memberikannya bento. Dan sekarang, tidak ada lagi yang mau memakan bentonya.

Hah, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Sebenarnya aku ingin melirik ke belakang saat ini. Tapi aku takut aku akan mati duduk.

Entah mengapa keringat dingin sekarang malah merebak di dahiku, aku seperti menghadapi ruangan kosong yang banyak hantunya dengan degupan jantung tak karuan.

Baru hari pertama sudah seperti ini apalagi besok-besoknya?

"Hihihi, di pipimu ada nasi tuh."

"Kau bohong."

"Sungguh ada!"

"Tidak ada!"

"Ada!"

"Sudahlah aku sudah kenyang!"

Obrolan di belakang itu benar-benar membuatku kesulitan bernapas. Ah, sudah cukup! Aku harus kabur dari sini.

Setelah aku menaruh buku ke dalam laci dengan cepat-cepat, bergegas aku bangkit dari dudukku dan berjalan keluar.

"Nona Hinata, mau kemana?" suara Matsuri membuatku menghentikan langkahku sejenak, kalau sudah begini aku jadi salah tingkah. Entah mengapa sekarang aku merasakan telapak kakiku dingin sekali, padahal terlapiskan oleh kaos kaki tebal dan sepatu hangatku.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk menoleh dan melirik mereka. Setelah aku menoleh dengan susah payahnya, aku mendapati Gaara dan Matsuri yang duduk berdekatan dengan satu kotak bento dan dua sumpit yang berada di atas meja

Mereka terlihat seperti pasangan serasi sekali, entah mengapa disaat seperti ini aku malah memutuskan hal itu, padahal kan hatiku sudah teriris gara-gara memikirkan itu. Tangisku pilu dalam hati.

Tidak berani aku menatap mata Gaara yang nyatanya memang menatapku bosan, aku hanya menatap Matsuri, "Ma-mau ke kantin," aku memaksakan senyuman dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Kau terlihat tidak sehat, aku melihat jalanmu gemetar, apa kau belum makan?" Matsuri bangkit dari duduknya seraya melangkah mendekat ke tempatku berdiri.

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa aku jawab kecuali; "I-iya aku belum makan."

"Jauh sekali kalau mau ke kantin, makan bentoku saja, aku bawa dua loh," tawarnya tulus. Kemudian ia menarik tanganku mendekat kearah meja Gaara, sebenarnya aku mau menarik tanganku, tapi tidak bisa. Kekuatanku melemah di saat seperti ini.

Ia menarik kursi yang lain mendekat kearah meja Gaara dan menyuruhku duduk di atas sana. Aku hanya bisa pasrah oleh pergerakkan tubuhnya yang cepat tanggap itu.

Sedangkan aku masih berusaha melirik yang lain agar mataku tidak bertemu pandang pada Gaara.

Matsuri mengeluarkan kotak bento dari tas miliknya, "Ini makanlah," ujarnya sambil membukakan kotak itu padaku.

"Te-terimakasih." mau tak mau aku menarik kotak itu dan mengambil sumpit dari tangannya pula.

"Itu masakkanku loh."

"Hah! Kalau kau bawa dua bento, kenapa kita harus makan ini berdua?" Gaara yang berada di depanku protes—membuatku gugup untuk menyuapkan makanan itu ke dalam mulut.

"Ah, ini memang untuk Hinata. Kau pelit sekali!" Matsuri berkilah dengan akrabnya pada Gaara. Aku hanya bisa menunduk berusaha berkonsentrasi dalam makan. Sebenarnya tidak ada lagi nafsu untuk makan sekarang, tapi aku masih memaksakannya.

Aku malah ingin tidur di atas kasurku, berselimutkan kain tebal sambil memeluk guling. Aku ingin begitu. Cara itu adalah cara bagus untuk membuatku merasakan perasaan ganjal ini. Oh Kami...

"Sudahlah aku mau ke WC!"

Aku melirik dari ujung mataku melihat kepergian Gaara keluar yang katanya ke WC itu. Entah sudah berapa kali makanan dalam mulutku kukunyah pelan-pelan, rasanya tidak hancur-hancur sampai sekarang.

"Hinata, jangan pedulikan Gaara ya, dia memang seperti itu." aku yakin perkataan Matsuri ini berusaha menghiburku. Tapi nyatanya sedikitpun aku tidak terhibur.

"Ah, ti-tidak apa-apa." sekeras mungkin aku mencoba tersenyum lagi. Ternyata senyum itu memang susah sekali untuk menggerakkannya. Pantas saja selama ini Gaara jarang senyum.

.

.

.

Hari kedua.

"Gaara-kun, ini handukmu."

Padahal aku susah payah menghindari dari mereka berdua, tapi disaat jam pelajaran olahraga pun mereka selalu tampak di dekatku.

Aku melirik ke lapangan sepak bola yang berada tepat di lapangan voli tempat ku berdiri sekarang.

"Oi Matsuri! Pacarannya nanti saja, kita lagi main nih!" temanku berteriak dari lapangan voli pada Matsuri yang mendekat ke lapangan sepak bola itu.

"Iya sebentar lagi."

Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Setelah itu aku berbicara pada temanku yang berdiri di sampingku ini, "Sakura-san, a-aku mau istirahat, sepertinya aku sedang datang bulan, tolong bilang pada Anko-sensei ya." setelah itu aku berlalu dari sana meninggalkan lapangan itu dengan muka letih seperti habis tanding gulat.

Sampai detik ini Gaara tidak bicara padaku. Dia tidak menjelaskan sedikit pun mengenai hubungannya. Padahal aku kan menunggu itu! Ayo beri aku kejelasan.

.

.

.

Hari ketiga.

"Gaara! Ya ampun! Seragammu bau! Kau tidak memakai minyak wangi kan!"

Bersama-sama kelasku yang baru bubar aku berjalan menuruni anak tangga. Padahal sudah pulang sekolah tapi Matsuri masih berteriak sebegitunya, kenapa aku harus mendengar ini walau di atas tangga!

"Kau ini cerewet saja! Siapa bilang aku bau!" lemparan suara Gaara semakin hari kian semakin mesra. Apa aku saja yang merasakan itu ya?

Bergegas aku mempercepat laju langkahku dari mereka menuruni tangga sampai ke bawah.

Aku ingin tidur sekarang!

.

.

.

Hari keempat.

"Kyaaa Gaara...!"

Anak-anak dari luar kelas berteriak seperti itu kalau Gaara sedang latihan. Ini sudah biasa dari dulu untukku. Sedikitpun aku tidak keberatan kalau Gaara banyak fans, karena Gaara saja tidak terlalu memperhatikan mereka yang suka mengumbar suara itu.

Entah mengapa aku malah senang saat melihat mereka meneriakki Gaara sekarang. Ini membuat perasaanku merasa de javu sewaktu beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja aku tidak usah dekat Gaara, kan jadinya seperti ini.

Namun, semua itu bukan de javu lagi ketika suara itu terdengar, suara halus seorang gadis yang ceria namun mampu menyayat hatiku.

"Kalian tidak boleh mengganggu Gaara-kun!"

Sebelum dia berteriak-teriak menghentikan semuanya, aku malah kabur duluan dari sana. Aku tidak ingin melihat keakraban mereka.

Periiih...!

Sampai detik ini Gaara tidak bicara padaku!

.

.

.

Hari kelima.

Aku menghela napas panjang saat memasukki area gerbang sekolah, padahal baru selangkah aku masuk kemari. Tapi, udara dingin membeku langsung menusuk tulang di dalam tubuhku.

Aku semakin mengeratkan jaket lebih rapat lagi pada tubuhku. Dan sekarang aku malah memikirkan jaket Gaara yang kemarin sempat kupinjam beberapa pekan. Kenapa aku mengembalikannya kemarin? Tahu begini lebih baik kusimpan atau mungkin lebih baik dibakar saja.

"Pagi Hinata," suara lembut tapi keras menyapaku dari belakang. Aku langsung menoleh dan mendapati teman sekelasku Sakura Haruno dan... err, di sampingnya ada Naruto pula.

"Pagi," sebisa mungkin aku membalas sapaannya seperti biasa. Untungnya aku tidak merasakan sakit lagi ketika melihat pemuda jabrik itu bersama-sama dengan Sakura-san.

Aku sengaja memperlambat gerak kakiku melangkah, sehingga memberi ruang gerak bagi mereka berdua untuk mendahuluiku. Aku tidak mau saja berjalan di depan mereka. Bukannya apa, aku hanya merasa seperti tembok berjalan yang menghalangi mereka.

Tapi ternyata aku memang tembok ketika ada suara lagi yang menyapaku, kali ini nada suaranya ceria tegas seperti biasa.

"Nona Hinata! Selamat pagi!" bisa kupastikan ini suara yang sering aku hindari dari beberapa hari yang lalu.

Entah mengapa tubuhku malah membalik sendiri sehingga aku melihat sepasang kekasih yang semestinya tidak kulihat. Ada Gaara-nya!

Sontak aku berbalik lagi mengahadap ke depan. Tapi tunggu dulu. Semua yang kuhadap sama saja, tidak belakang tidak depan semuanya pasanganan yang tidak aku sukai. Ok, soal Naruto dan Sakura itu sebelumnya tidak aku suka. Tapi sekarang aku benar-benar cemburu dengan mereka berempat yang bermesraan diantaraku.

Oh Kami, tahu begini aku berjalan duluan saja dari Sakura-san dan Naruto-kun tadi. Sehingga tidak seperti sekarang ini. Aku berjalan di tengah-tengah kedua pasangan ini. Diapit mereka seperti sepotong roti lapis berjalan!

.

.

.

Hari keenam.

Tidak usah ditanya kalau hari ini aku lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Kalau biasanya badanku lemas karena jadi pesuruh orang, sekarang aku lemas karena hati yang tersuruh-suruh untuk kuat.

Bayangkan saja, dari beberapa hari yang lalu sampai sekarang Gaara tidak berbicara sepatah katapun kepadaku tentang semua ini.

Ia bahkan tampak tidak peduli, bukan, super tidak peduli padaku gara-gara kedatangan kekasihnya Matsuri!

Seandainya Gaara tahu kalau tiap malam aku tidak bisa tenang, selalu memikirkannya walau mencoba melupakannya.

Aku tidak bisa! Perasaan ini bahkan lebih dari perasaan gelisah yang paling tidak enak kurasakan. Semuanya terasa bosan… aku bisa merasakan ada sebuah pisau kecil yang tajam yang mampu menyayat hatiku dan menyumbat aliran napasku. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini aku malas mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dan lebih memilih bermalas-malasan di kamar hanya gara-gara masalah ini.

Bodohnya aku… ternyata perasaan cinta itu seperti ini. Tidak bisa tenang dan santai. Serba salah. Dan semua perasaan itu kurasakan kuat sekali ketika aku menyendiri. Entah mengapa kalau aku di dekat temannku semua itu lebih terasa ringan.

Sepertinya aku butuh hiburan atau penenangan diri.

Aku sadar. Aku bukanlah siapa-siapanya, ia baik kepadaku kan karena aku suka ditindas saja. Selama ini ia yang menindasku, mungkin perbuatan baiknya sebulan kebelakang hanya untuk membalas kebaikkanku saja. Mungkin.

Aku segera mempercepat langkahku untuk menyimpan semua sapu-sapu yang kupegang ini—yang baru saja kugunakan beberapa saat yang lalu saat aku dan temanku piket pulang membersihkan kelas.

Kalau tidak salah lemari tempat penyimpanan sapu ini ada di bawah tangga dekat kamar mandi anak laki-laki. Semua orang kan sudah pulang dan otomatis sekolah sepi. Berarti aku harus kesana bersama perasaan takut serta perasaan gundah karena Gaara!

Aku langsung membuka pintunya ketika aku sudah berada di depan lemari itu. Selagi aku mencoba memasukkannya aku merasakan di belakangku ada yang membuka pintu WC.

Aku tersentak kaget, tiba-tiba bulu kudukku merinding. Kalau sudah begini kegiatan gerak tanganku pun berhenti, dan setelah itu apa? Keheningan yang sekarang tengah melandaku dan seseorang yang berada di belakangku. Mungkin orang, mungkin juga—

"Hinata," dari belakang bisa kurasakan suara yang menyerukan namaku dengan datarnya. Aku rasa aku mengenal suara ini. Apa mungkin aku hanya berhalusinasi disaat seperti ini?

Sempat aku bernapas lega karena bukan hantu yang berada di belakangku ini, setelah itu aku baru bisa menggerakkan tanganku—untuk memasukkan sapu-sapu yang masih berada di luar lemari.

Aku akan menoleh dan melihat siapa yang berada di belakangku, belum sempat aku menoleh seseorang itu mendorongku ke dalam lemari bersama dengan dirinya. Kurasakan ia juga menutup pintu lemari yang membuat mataku terbelalak.

Aku ingin menoleh tapi tidak bisa, aku merasakan dada bidang yang menyentuh punggungku—karena mungkin kami berdesakkan di tempat sesempit ini. Aku ingin teriak tapi ia malah mebekap mulutku dengan kuat.

Tanganku hanya bisa menekan dinding lemari agar aku tidak terlalu rapat di sana. Ukh yang anehnya jantungku malah berdetak cepat, keringatku tiba-tiba meluap keluar dari celah pori-pori di dahiku, bisa kurasakan sendiri napas panasku menerpa jempol tangannya. Aku tahu dia pasti Gaara. Lalu kenapa ia melakukan ini?

"Sssttt… diam Hinata," ia berbisik di atas puncak kepalaku. Aku yakin pasti mukaku merona sekali. Huaah, rasanya jantungku benar-benar akan melompat sekarang.

"Gaara, kau sudah selesai buang air kecilnya?"

Dari sini aku bisa mendengar suara Matsuri dari luar menyerukan nama Gaara, benar kan ini Gaara, wangi parfum-nya saja sudah kukenali sebelumnya. Lalu?

"Aku menghindar darinya," semua kebingunganku terjawab saat suara dari Gaara—yang berada di belakangku berbicara. Ia seolah sudah tahu apa yang akan kutanyakan selanjutnya.

Entah mengapa aku malah mengangguk seolah sudah mengerti semuanya, padahal sedikit pun aku belum mengerti apa-apa.

"Gaara kau lama sekali! Aku tunggu di gerbang ya."

Aku merasakan lagi suara Matsuri yang bergema di luar sana bersamaan dengan ketukkan kakinya yang semakin menjauh dari sini. Mungkin ia sudah kabur dari sini.

Perlahan Gaara melepaskan bekapan tangannya pada mulutku. Mungkin ia sudah tahu maksudku untuk minta dilepaskan sedari tadi, ia membantuku untuk berbalik menghadapnya. Dan saat itu pula aku melihat matanya yang begitu dekat dalam kegelapan lemari ini.

Tidaaak…! Kakiku benar-benar lemas sekarang, kalau soal jantung aku sudah tidak tahu lagi, jantungku sudah benar-benar ingin keluar sekarang dari tempatnya, "Ga-Gaara," aku menyerukan namanya pelan sembari meremas rokku kuat karena menahan kegugupan yang luar biasa ini.

Aku menunduk, tapi jemarinya malah menyentuh daguku—membuatku mendongak untuk menatapnya, "Aku tidak menyukai Matsuri, kau mengertikan?"

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil saja. Entah mengapa setelah ia bicara seperti itu hatiku malah tenang dan senang sekali. Jujur saja itu-lah yang ingin aku dengar dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa kau menghindar dariku? Apa gara-gara Matsuri?" ia berusaha bertanya sepelan mungkin, disaat seperti ini, suaranya yang datar sangat terdengar jelas menggema dalam lemari ini.

"K-Kau yang menghidar dariku."

Gaara terdiam sebentar, "Hm, begitu ya? Tapi aku rasa kita tidak bisa dekat karena ada dirinya." aku tahu siapa yang dimaksud Gaara dengan dirinya itu. Pasti Mastsuri. Padahal aku ingin bertanya padanya tentang alasan itu, tapi ia malah menjawabnya terlebih dahulu. "Aku dan Matsuri memang tunangan, tapi aku tidak pernah menganggapnya. Dia dan orangtuanya saja yang masih menganggapku sebagai tunangannya."

Dan sekarang, aku malah merasakan perasaan sedikit lega dan tenang karena sudah tahu penyebab Gaara tidak berbicara padaku. Yah, aku percaya dirinya. Aku yakin ia tidak akan berbohong.

Aku mencintaimu Gaara. Aku ingin berbicara seperti itu tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku sadar aku kan memang bukan siapa-siapanya.

"Hinata."

"Hm?"

"Siapa yang paling berharga bagimu sekarang?"

"Engh..." aku tidak bisa menjawab itu sekarang, karena seseorang yang paling berharga itu adalah dirinya. Aku tidak bisa. "K-Kau sendiri?"

Aku bisa melihat dia mendekatkan mukanya sambil memejamkan mata serta memiringkan kepalanya. Bisa kurasakan tangannya yang lain melingkari pinggangku. Telapak tanganku tergerak sendiri untuk meletakkan di bahunya yang bidang itu.

Aku sudah merasakan hembusan napasnya bersamaan dengan kututup kedua mataku ini. Tidak munafik aku menginginkan ini darinya, aku masih menanti sapuan lembutnya, tapi di detik berikutnya bukan bibir Gaara yang kurasakan.

BRAK!

Tapi aku merasakan ada yang membuka pintu lemari ini serta aku merasakan cahaya sore yang membuatku silau sesaat.

"KALIAN!"

Aku membuka mata dan mendapati Matsuri yang terbelalak melihat kami berdua sedang berpelukkan. Tunggu dulu, aku memang berpelukkan dengan Gaara.

"Aaah…" aku langsung menjauhkan diriku dari Gaara walaupun tidak bisa menjauh. Lagi-lagi aku terhempas di dinding lemari walau ini perbuatan diriku sendiri—untuk melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Gaara! Apa yang kalian lakukan! Cepat keluar kalian!"

Aku dan Gaara masih diam di tempat, diantara kami tidak ada yang berbicara dan tidak ada yang bergerak. Aku benar-benar terpaku dalam keadaan seperti ini. Aku lihat raut wajah garang serta kekecewaan tesirat di muka cantik Matsuri.

Aku takut, aku gugup. Jantungku. Oh jantungku sudah tidak bisa kukendalikan lagi sekarang.

"Keluar!" gadis berambut coklat itu menjerit kalap, sedetik kemudian ia menarik lengan Gaara agar keluar dari sana secara paksa. Sedangkan Gaara mau tak mau menurutinya untuk keluar dari tempat sempit ini.

Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku menuju keluar dengan takut-takut. Perlahan aku menutup pintu lemarinya saat aku sudah menginjakkan kaki di lantai itu.

"Jelaskan padaku apa hubungan kalian!" aku yakin Matsuri saat ini sedang menahan tangis di ujung matanya, aku jadi menyesal telah melakukan itu.

"Ma-matsuri, a-aku—"

Aku akan menjawab tapi Gaara malah memotongnya lebih dulu, "Kau pasti bisa menebaknya."

Sungguh, aku terbelalak kaget dengan perkataan Gaara, apa maksudnya ia berbicara seperti itu.

"Oh, jadi begitu ya? Pantas saja kau tidak pernah mencintaiku selama ini!" kali ini aku melihat aliran air sungai yang berjalan merembes melalui pipi putihnya. Buru-buru disekanya air bening itu dari matanya.

"Mat-matsuri, aku dan Gaara hanya—"

Lagi-lagi Gaara memotong perkataanku, "Maaf Matsuri..." aku benar-benar tidak menemukan raut kesedihan atau kekecewaan pada muka Gaara walau ia meminta maaf, ia sungguh tenang dan santai saat ini. Tidak seperti diriku yang benar-benar kalang kabut seperti habis tertangkap basah karena mencuri.

Matsuri berbalik menatapku tajam, aku mundur selangkah seolah takut kalau ia akan menerjangku sekarang, "Kau!" ia menunjuk mukaku dengan ketidakpedulian yang pasti, "padahal aku sudah menganggapmu saudara, tapi nyatanya kau adalah kekasih Gaara kan!" ia berbicara dengan nada menusuk sambil terisak. Aku benar-benar terpaku di tempat seolah dipojokkan begitu saja.

Aku berusaha berdalih dengan cara menggeleng, tapi dari belakang Matsuri aku malah melihat Gaara yang menatapku tajam, seolah ia berkata; bicara jujur saja!

"Aku membencimu! Aku membenci kalian! Dan kau Hinata, kau adalah musuhku!" setelah itu Matsuri berlari sambil menangis meninggalkan kami berdua di sini.

"Matsuri!" sekuat tenaga aku memekik namanya agar ia mau berbalik, tapi tetap saja ia tidak berbalik dan tidak menghiraukan panggilanku. Aku akan mengejarnya tapi Gaara menahan pergelangan tanganku.

Sontak aku menoleh ke Gaara dan menatap dirinya, "D-Dia tunanganmu Gaara, aku tidak mau seperti ini," aku berusaha untuk memohon agar Gaara melepaskan tanganku, tapi yang ada ia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Apa harus kukatakan lagi kalau aku tidak menyukainya?"

Aku memalingkan wajahku menghadap ke depan lagi, tidak ada kata yang ingin aku dengar darinya sekarang. Sungguh, tidak ada lagi sesuatu yang ingin ku perjelas sekarang. Aku tidak ingin dan tidak ingin tahu!

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," ia mencoba menghiburku, tapi sayang, sedikitpun kegundahanku tidak menipis.

"Ta-Tapi dia membenciku…"

"Tapi aku tidak membencimu."

Bisa kurasakan Gaara meraih bahuku—mencoba membalikkan tubuhku perlahan menatapnya. Aku masih menunduk diam di tempat menatap nanar pada lantai yang agak kotor itu.

Sedetik kemudian aku mulai terisak karena ia menarik tubuhku perlahan ke dalam dekapannya. Aku menangis di sana menumpahkan semua keluh kesah yang selama ini kupendam begitu saja—yang selama ini bersarang dalam otakku.

Apalagi saat kurasakan ia mengusap pelan ujung kepalaku—membuatku tambah menenggelamkan kepala ke dalam dada bidangnya. Aku benar-benar menangis sekarang, aku benar-benar menumpahkan semuanya di sana sembari meremas baju depan kemeja sekolahnya.

Dan saat ini aku yakin sekali, aku yakin kalau Gaara tahu bagaimana rasa kalutku serta perasaanku sekarang. Aku yakin ia menyadari betapa aku menyayanginya, betapa aku menaruh perhatian padanya. Hanya untuk dirinya.

**-End of Hinata pov-**

.

.

.

**-Gaara pov-**

Setelah membiarkan Hinata pulang sendiri kerumahnya aku bergegas menuju rumah, gadis itu tidak berbicara sepatah katapun padaku sedari ia menangis tadi.

Baik, aku memang salah karena tidak memberitahukan lebih dulu tentang ini padanya, masalahnya pertama, aku takut ia tidak mau mendekatiku dari awal karena gadis 'cerewet' itu. Matsuri. Kedua, bukankah aku tidak menganggap pertunangannya? Jadi tidak perlu kan aku menjelaskan itu kepada Hinata. Aku yakin sekali ia mengerti diriku. Dan yang ketiga aku tidak pernah berpikiran kalau Matsuri bakal ke Konoha hanya untuk mencariku. Bukannya selama ini ia tinggal di Tokyo bersama keluarganya? Bahkan sampai detik ini aku tidak bertanya dan tidak ambil pusing Matsuri tinggal dimana sekarang. Mungkin ia menyewa sebuah apartemen di sekitar sini. Ah, tidak penting!

Ngomong-ngomong soal Matsuri, ia tadi pulang sambil menangis kan? Hm... baguslah kalau dia sakit hati padaku, setidaknya ia sudah tahu sekarang alasan ku tidak menganggapnya sebagai tunangannya. Siapa juga yang menginginkan tunangan ini. Ibuku dan saudaraku saja tidak menyukainya, apalagi aku yang korbannya?

Entahlah sampai kapan keluarga Matsuri tahan kuperlakukan seperti ini.

Kasihan?

Hm, sepertinya tidak. Bukankah mereka yang seharusnya kasihan padaku?

Berhubung aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan itu, aku tidak mau lebih dalam lagi memikirkannya.

"Aku pulang," seperti biasa aku bergumam seperti itu saat aku membuka pintu depan rumahku.

Aku langsung membuka sepatu dan menaruhnya di tempatnya berada seperti biasa. Masih beralaskan kaos kaki aku melangkah masuk rumah menuju kamarku berada di lantai dua.

Sambil menaikki satu persatu tangga aku malah berpikiran aneh, pikiranku terbang ke Hinata yang nyatanya paling tersakitkan. Sayangnya aku baru mengetahui itu. Itu-lah kebodohanku. Aku paling tidak bisa mengerti perempuan. Ku pikir ia sudah tahu kalau aku tidak menaruh hati pada si Matsuri, ternyata tidak. Dan ternyata kami sama-sama salah sangka satu sama lain. Memang bersikap transparan itu memang dibutuhkan satu sama lain. Dan sayangnya lagi, aku bukan tipe laki-laki seperti itu.

Saat aku sudah berada di depan kamar tiba-tiba aku merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak. Entah mengapa perasaan itu tertuju pada kamar ini.

Sambil menepis perasaan itu jauh-jauh aku membuka serta mendorong pintu kamarku. Sontak aku terkejut melihat seseorang yang duduk di meja belajarku di sana, "Kau!" aku melempar ke seluruh arah pada kamarku ini. Barang-barang serta tas besar terletak di samping tempat tidurku? Kasurku yang kusut sekali. Apa-apaan ini!

Orang itu—yang ternyata Matsuri menoleh kearahku dengan muka cemberutnya, sepertinya ia masih marah padaku.

"Gaara, kau sudah pulang?"

Tapi, didetik berikutnya ia menyambutku dengan cengiran ramahnya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa beberapa menit yang lalu. "Err... aku hanya melihat kebun di belakang rumahmu dari sini. Ternyata letak kamarmu bagus sekali. Sudah kuputuskan aku tidur di sini."

Aku masih terpaku di tempat sembari menahan rasa terkejut saat ini, Matsuri sudah seperti Naruto saja yang penuh kejutan itu. "Temari-nee!" teriakku menyerukan nama kakak perempuanku satu-satunya itu.

Aku tidak butuh senyuman dan sambutannya. Aku tidak butuh dirinya saat ini. Lantas aku berbalik menuju kamar kakakku yang nyatanya berada di samping kamarku ini.

Aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya dengan tidak sabaran agar ia keluar dari sana secepatnya.

"Sabar Gaara!" dari dalam kakakku berusaha agar membuatku sabar dalam mengetuk pintunya, tapi sia-sia. Aku malah mempercepat ketukkannya dari sebelumnya.

Temari keluar dari dalam bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu kamarnya, "Sabaaar!" ia membentakku dengan kesabaran yang tidak penuh. Aku yakin ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Tapi terserah aku tidak peduli. Yang aku inginkan adalah kejelasan yang pasti darinya.

"Kenapa Matsuri ada di dalam kamarku sekarang?"

Temari menggaruk sebentar kepalanya yang kuning itu sembari mengangkat sebelah alis, lalu detik keberikutnya ia menoleh kesamping—aku pun ikut menoleh dan mendapati gadis berambut coklat itu tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarku. Sial, padahal aku ingin mengumpatinya!

"Dia akan tinggal di sini untuk beberapa saat," akhirnya Temari menjawab pertanyaanku. "Apartemen yang ia sewa sedang dalam perbaikkan. Jadi ia mengungsi dulu kesini. Lagipula ia adalah tunanganmu." Temari akan masuk kamar tapi aku menariknya kembali untuk keluar. Aku yakin Temari pun tidak setuju atas kedatangannya.

"Jadi. Ia tidur di kamarku?" aku berusaha berbicara pelan agar gadis berambut coklat itu tidak mendengar.

"Tentu saja, memang ada kamar yang kosong?" Temari malah berbicara lantang seolah ingin mengejekku dan memojokkanku. Ia paling suka kalau melihat adiknya sedang dalam masalah. Ok, ini bukan masalah besar, tapi aku tetap menganggapnya masalah besar.

"Apa ibu tahu tentang ini?" aku menatap tajam mata Temari seperti biasa—dan tentu saja sedikitpun ia tidak pernah takut dengan tatapanku. Ia selalu bermain-main padaku. Padahal aku serius sekarang.

Temari hanya mengangguk. "Ibu-lah yang menyuruhnya kesini."

Sekarang aku akan mengancam kakakku, "Katakan padanya kalau kau mengijinkannya tinggal di dalam kamarmu."

"Tidak mau, bwek!" dengan seenak jidatnya ia berbalik, lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan membanting pintunya.

Aku menggeram dari tempatku berdiri sekarang. Sial, Temari tega sekali padaku. Awas saja dia kalau sudah keluar nanti.

"Mulai sekarang aku tinggal di rumahmu, kau tidak bisa mengusirku."

Aku menoleh cepat menatap Matsuri yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu sedari tadi. "Hah? Kau siapa memangnya berbicara seperti itu?"

"Aku tunanganmu."

"Benarkah? Sayangnya aku tidak tahu itu, Nona. Kau sudah tahu aku menyukai Hinata, tapi kenapa kau masih mendekatiku?"

Aku lihat Matsuri tersenyum hampir menyeringai, "Ternyata memang benar ya, masalahnya memang terletak pada Hinata?" Matsuri menyenderkan bahu kanannya ke dinding kamar sembari melipat lengannya di depan dada. "Kau tahu siapa yang kau sukai dulu? Kau lupa?"

"Tidak usah bahas masa lalu!"

"Tidak mau, aku mau membahasnya!" jawabnya cepat, "ok, aku memang pernah meninggalkanmu dulu, tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah memberiku kesempatan? Bukankah kau suka aku?" Matsuri mulai melangkah mendekat kearahku dengan tatapan lirihnya. "Aku suka kau Gaara." bisiknya dengan nada lirih tapi terkesan serius.

"Aku mau ganti baju." aku mulai menggerakkan kakiku melangkah untuk masuk kamar.

Saat aku melewatinya aku menangkap sesuatu yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya, "Aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku lagi."

Setelah itu kurasakan Matsuri pun berlalu dariku, entahlah ia melangkah kemana yang pasti ia tidak masuk ke dalam kamarku.

Karena aku tidak mau ambil pusing, aku langsung saja masuk kamar dan menutup serta menguncinya rapat-rapat. Aku ingin istirahat sekarang, siapa saja tolong jangan menggangguku!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-T B C-**

**.**

**.**

Makasih yang udah rifyu: **Shin-chan, yuuaja, Kuromaki Shana, Amamia, Simba, Merai Alixya Kudo, Illyasviel von hyuchiha, Dhens, Kingi Dawn, Dindahatake, Shaniechan, Mayra gaara, Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, Cha-Nichi Kudo Oktora, Hina bee lover, Sabaku Tema-chan, AmarilisBlossom, Vytachi W.F.**

Yang muji (?) yang ngefave (emang ada) yang ngatain, yang baca aja enggak rifyu n' yang bilang keep apdet makasih ya :)

Thanks for reading.

Rifyu again? *ngarep.

Hha =D

-Fidy-

Salam coklat. Hohooh.


	3. Chapter 3

Terimakasih ya buat reders yang udah nyempetin diri untuk rifyu. Makasih untuk segala masukkannya, berguna banget =')

**Warning:** AU, OOC. Don't like? Don't read! Chap yang paling buruk, normal POV.

**DISCLAIMER:** MASASHI KISHIMOTO

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gaara, banguuun, Sayang..."

Entah dalam mimpi atau tidak yang pasti suara seperti itu terdengar. Entah juga dalam bawah sadar atau tidak Gaara sangat jelas mencerna tiap suara itu. Jarang-jarang ia mendengar ini dikala saat tidak mengetahui apa-apa.

Tunggu dulu. Ini jam berapa?

Gaara mengerjabkan matanya pelan—berusaha untuk bangun sepenuhnya dari alam tidurnya. Sebenarnya pria merah ini sudah terjaga beberapa menit yang lalu, hanya saja untuk sekedar membuka mata rasanya berat sekali.

Cekikikkan pelan yang hampir menyerupai bisik-bisik terdengar—mungkin tidak jauh dari dirinya—sangat jelas. Baru membuka mata, Gaara langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Matanya terbelalak kaget karena mendapati gadis coklat itu—Matsuri sudah berada di sana.

Oh Kami... sejak kapan manusia ini sudah berada di dalam kamarnya? Padahal nyatanya—jelas-jelas kamarnya terkunci rapat dari semalam. Semalam, ia tidak keluar kemana-mana dari kamar ini.

Mata Gaara langsung beralih ke depan—mendapati pintu kamarnya sedang menganga. "Kau!" ia bangun dengan cepat sembari menyibakkan selimut tebal berwarna hijau yang sedari malam dipakainya untuk melindunginya dari hawa dingin yang berlabuh. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kemari?"

"Ternyata ibumu punya kunci cadangan, heheheh." Matsuri berdiri dari duduknya, mundur selangkah ia berniat akan kabur dari sini. "Aku kan hanya ingin membangunkanmu."

"Aku bisa bangun sendiri, Bodoh!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak bangun dari tadi! Sudah siaaang...!"

Gaara diam. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah jam weker yang berada tepat di samping tempat tidurnya. Melihat itu mata _jade_-nya sontak membulat.

.

.

.

"Apa mereka cocok menurutmu, Temari?" tanya mama tanpa perlu menghadap pada sosok anaknya yang sekarang sedang duduk di kursi makan. Tangannya masih tetap berkutat pada panggangan roti yang berada di depannya itu.

"Gaara dan Matsuri?" Temari bertanya meyakinkan pertanyaan mama sebelumnya.

Mama hanya mengangguk, membenarkan jawaban sebelumnya.

"Kayaknya sih," ujar Temari menggantung sembari menggigit ujung roti bakar yang baru saja dikeluarkan dari panggangan oleh mama. "Habis mereka bertengkar terus," tambahnya setelah ia menelan semua roti yang berada di dalam mulutnya.

"Mama khawatir kalau nanti Gaara tidak suka."

"Memang Gaara tidak suka," jawab Temari terkesan acuh, kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya setelah ia selesai memakan semua roti yang diambilnya tadi dan selesai meneguk semua isi dalam cangkir susunya, "aku pergi, Ma."

"Hati-hati ya." akhirnya nyonya Sabaku baru menoleh—menatap kepergian Temari dari tempatnya berdiri. Setelah punggung Temari benar-benar menghilang dari balik pintu dapur, baru mama kembali menghadap panggangan roti lagi.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian tampak Matsuri menuruni tangga yang terdapat pada ruang tamu sebelah dapur, "Tante aku pergi dulu, ya!" teriaknya sembari menuruni tangga. Suara ketukkan sepatunya di atas kayu tangga menggema jelas yang terkesan buru-buru itu.

"Yah, hati-hati."

Baru setelah beberapa detik kemudian kini giliran ketukkan sepatu Gaara yang turun—yang terdengar terburu-buru pula. "Aku pergi, Ma."

"Kalian tidak sarapan dulu?" tanya mama agak sedikit berteriak agar suaranya sampai ke ruang tamu.

"Tidak."

Setelah suara itu Gaara menutup pintu rumah depannya. Sedangkan mama hanya bisa mendesah pelan.

.

.

.

"Hinata," baru saja Hinata sampai di depan kelas, seseorang dari belakangnya ada yang menyapa, mau tak mau gadis _indigo_ ini berbalik untuk menanggapinya.

"Iya?" jawabnya seramah mungkin pada orang yang ternyata teman sekelasnya, Kiba.

"Sasuke memanggilmu tuh, dia ada di lapangan bola."

Hinata merasa bingung, jarang-jarang si Uchiha Sasuke memanggilnya, ke lapangan bola lagi. Atau mungkin Sasuke mau menindasnya, tapi dalam hal apa? "Eh, ada apa ya?"

"Entahlah," Kiba terlihat mengangkat bahu sesaat, "sepertinya dia sedang butuh bantuanmu," setelah mengatakan itu Kiba malah masuk kelas mendahului Hinata yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

Sesaat Hinata menghela napas, kemudian ia langsung memutuskan untuk ke lapangan bola setelah ia menaruh tas di dalam kelas.

.

Baru saja si mata _lavender_ itu menginjakkan kaki ke pinggiran lapangan bola kaki, suasana dingin langsung menerpa kulitnya. Angin itu membelai kasar seperti sedingin bongkahan batu es yang berada di dalam kulkas. Kalau saja Hinata sedang tidak merasakan perasaan hampa seperti sekarang ini, ia tidak akan kemari dan menemui Sasuke—kecuali kalau Sasuke itu sendiri yang datang padanya dan bicara langsung dengannya

Maklum, Hinata tidak pernah menghampiri laki-laki duluan—tidak pernah memulai topik pembicaraan duluan—pengecualian untuk sesuatu yang benar-benar sangat penting untuk dibahas.

Yang menjadi hati miris, sampai sekarang ia malah memikirkan pria berambut merah itu.

Apa kabarnya dia hari ini? Apa dia bahagia? Apa dia juga merindukanku? Apa dia... akh! Sulit untuk melupakan kejadian kemarin dalam waktu singkat.

Semalam benar-benar malam yang dipenuhi perasaan yang bercampur aduk—yang ia sendiri tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Perasaan itu seolah-olah menginginkan Hinata untuk berbuat sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia perbuat. Kalau saja Hinata mau dan menuruti perasaannya, ia bisa saja minum-minum _alkohol_ di pinggir jalan raya sembari menyanyi bak orang gila. Ia juga bisa saja menari-nari di depan kaca sambil mengacak rambut bak orang stres.

Sayangnya Hinata bukan orang yang seperti itu. Ia tetap memilih akan pilihannya. Ia lebih memilih mendiamkan perasaannya—menahan semua gejolak yang timbul dari otak yang bereaksi ke hatinya dengan cara merebahkan dirinya di sepanjang malam bersama selimut sembari menutup mata—walau tidak tertidur.

Cara itulah yang ampuh untuk gadis yang berusia tujuh belas tahun ini agar tidak merasakan perasaan itu.

Benar-benar kecewa.

Hinata meneruskan langkahnya untuk mendekat kepada Sasuke yang berada di seberang lapangan dari tempatnya berdiri. Pria _emo_ itu kini sedang duduk di salah satu bangku yang terbuat dari semen di pinggiran lapangan.

Tampak baju olahraga jam sekarang jadi seragamnya. Kelihatannya Sasuke sedang istirahat sehabis latihan bola kaki pagi ini.

Entah mengapa, ketika Hinata berjalan di tengah lapangan—untuk menyeberanginya, ia merasa sekarang semua mata sedang tertuju padanya. Mau menoleh melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri rasanya sangat janggal. Ia masih berjalan setengah menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rasa ketidakpercayaan dirinya—saat berjalan sendirian di tengah lapangan luas itu. Ia malah merasakan seperti berjalan di atas _catwalk_ dengan beribu penonton yang sedang mengawasinya. Benar-benar terasa gugup. Ada apa ini?

Belum lagi reaksi Sasuke. Pria itu kelihatannya sudah mengetahui kedatangan Hinata sekarang. Matanya yang menatap Hinata—menunggu gadis itu mendekat ke arahnya membuat kepercayaan diri Hinata benar-benar menipis.

"A-ada apa?" Hinata langsung angkat bicara ketika ia sudah berada tidak terlalu jauh dari Sasuke. Baru setelah ia sudah berada di hadapan pria itu, Sasuke baru berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Sesaat Sasuke diam sembari memandangi Hinata dengan tatapan datar. Hinata bingung ada apa dengan pria yang berada di depannya itu?

Sasuke tetap tidak menjawab ia malah memutar tutup botol air mineral yang sedari tadi dipegangnya itu, lalu meminum sebagian isinya.

Pria _emo_ itu menyempatkan diri untuk mengelap bibirnya terlebih dahulu seusai ia menelan sebagian air dalam botol tersebut—lalu memutar tutupnya kembali seperti semula. "Ini tentang temanku." Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arah samping—menatap sesuatu—bermaksud agar Hinata juga mengikuti arah pandangannya.

Mau tak mau gadis itu ikut menoleh dan mendapati Naruto yang sedang pundung di pinggiran gawang sepak bola sekarang.

Melihat Naruto yang kelihatannya tidak bersemangat seperti itu, Hinata jadi lebih ingin tahu apa alasannya, "a-ada apa dengan Naruto-kun?" mata _lavender-_nya masih memandang Naruto yang kini terlihat sedang suram—mungkin sedang putus asa.

"Katanya Sakura lebih suka cowok inggris. Makanya dia seperti itu."

"Hah? Be-benarkah?"

"Entahlah, tapi yang jelas kau pasti bisa menebaknya, kan?" dari kata-kata Sasuke kelihatannya ia sangat malas untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Hinata. Walau begitu, Hinata sudah cukup nalar dengan _atsmosfir _yang berada di sekitarnya.

Kemudian Sasuke kembali lagi mendekat ke bangku semen itu untuk mengambil handuk kecil putihnya.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya lebih mendekat ke arah Sasuke, "lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Terserah, asal Naruto tidak menyebalkan seperti itu." entah mengapa Sasuke lebih suka Naruto yang ceria seperti biasa daripada yang seperti sekarang ini, "kau kan teman Sakura, pasti kau tahulah." tambahnya lagi sembari menyeka keringat yang mengucur pada dahi putihnya.

Hinata bingung, perasaannya saja belum tuntas soal kemarin. Dan sekarang, sudah mau membantu menuntaskan perasaan orang lain. Bagaimana ini? Apa ditolak saja?

Dia kan bukan _cupid _yang bisa menyatukan pasangan yang sedang berselisih paham. Lagipula, memang apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang?

Lama Hinata terdiam sembari sedikit menunduk. Itu membuat Sasuke merasakan; kalau Hinata memang tidak bisa membantu. "Aku akan memberikanmu coklat sebagai imbalannya."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya cepat atas perkataan Sasuke. Kenapa Sasuke malah berpikiran seperti itu; berpikiran kalau ia tadi diam sedang mengharap imbalan. "Bu-Bukan begitu..."

"Masih kurang? Memang kau mau apa?" wajah Sasuke sekarang sudah tampak bosan.

"A-aku tidak mau apa-apa."

"Ya sudah, terima saja."

"Ta-tapi a—" Hinata tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi karena sekarang ini matanya menangkap sosok Gaara yang berada di seberang lapangan sana. Ia mengernyit bingung sesaat. Degup jantungnya tiba-tiba bertalu dan yang pasti mukanya mulai memerah.

Kelihatannya lagi; Gaara sedang berjalan melangkah menujunya sekarang ini.

Oh, Kami... kenapa disaat seperti ini ada Gaara.

"Kenapa?" sayangnya Sasuke sedang tidak melihat Gaara yang berada di belakangnya. Ia hanya keheranan saja melihat pola tingkah Hinata seperti tersedat makanan.

Saat ini Gaara juga tidak tahu mau apa dia mendekat ke arah Hinata.

Cemburu mungkin, melihat pagi-pagi begini gadis itu sudah berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Apa Hinata sudah berpaling padanya dan tidak percaya padanya lagi?

Gaara semakin mendekat ke arah mereka berdua dengan tas sekolah yang masih dijinjingnya.

Hinata sudah tidak tahan lagi, kakinya lemas, ia pun jadi kehilangan keseimbangan dan secara perlahan tubuhnya mulai ambruk ke depan. Untung saja Sasuke_ refleks_ menangkap Hinata ke dalam dekapannya—sehingga tidak membuat Hinata jatuh mencium semen putih lapangan itu.

Sasuke nampak kebingungan, padahal ia harus latihan lagi tapi gadis ini malah pingsan sekarang, "Hinata?" mau tak mau Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Hinata ala _bridal style_. Ia masih memasang tampang datar sembari mulai melangkah berbalik menuju ruangan yang dapat membuat Hinata agak baikkan.

Tapi, disaat ia sudah sepenuhnya melangkah, ia malah mendapati Gaara yang sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Wah, wah, enak sekali ya di gendong Sasuke."

"Hinata tidak pura-pura pingsan kan?"

"Dia kan memang suka pingsan."

Sasuke masih diam di tempat dengan Hinata di pelukkannya. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia masih berdiri di sini dalam beberapa detik. Belum lagi bisik-bisik yang tidak jelas dari sekitar sini. Gaara pun begitu, pria itu masih tetap berdiam diri memandang datar kepada Sasuke. Entah apa yang berada di pikiran mereka—mereka pun tak tahu.

Akhirnya Sasuke mau melangkah melewati Gaara dalam diam. Sebaiknya memang ia tidak pantas berlama-lama di sini. Dan sebaiknya ia segera membawa Hinata ke UKS.

.

.

"Ini minumlah," masih dengan seragam olahraga Sasuke menyodorkan sebotol air mineral yang baru saja di belinya di kantin sekolah—kepada Hinata yang sedang duduk di atas kasur sembari memegangi kepalanya.

"Masih terasa pusing," gumam Hinata sendiri, ia juga tidak tahu mengapa ia malah sempat pingsan sebentar tadi, untungnya pingsannya tidak berlarut-larut, hanya beberapa menit saja. Kemudian pandangannya mengarah pada Sasuke yang masih menyodorkan botol air mineral itu, "untukku?" tanyanya memastikan.

Sasuke berdecak, "kau terlihat parah."

"Makasih." Hinata mengambil alih botol tersebut dari tangan Sasuke. Ia hanya bisa menunduk sembari menggenggam botol itu—sedikit perasaan tidak enak yang ia rasakan pada Sasuke, karena pria _emo _itu tidak menelantarkannya di pinggir lapangan.

"Aku masuk kelas dulu." Sasuke akan melangkah berbalik, tapi langkahnya berhenti ketika seseorang memasukki ruangan ini. Gaara.

Pria_ emo _itu tetap pada ekspresi _cool_-nya. Mau apa Gaara datang kemari di saat jam pelajaran? Apa dia bolos hanya untuk melihat keadaan Hinata?

Sesaat mata _jade _Gaara melirik ke arah Sasuke, kemudian ia memacu langkahnya kembali—mendekat ke arah tempat tidur Hinata.

Hinata hanya bisa diam. Ia tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang harus ia lontarkan pada Gaara. Ia gugup di tempat, pusing masih merajai dirinya, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menahan rasa pusing yang sangat berat ini.

Dirasakan Hinata Gaara meraih pergelangan tangan kanannya. Sontak Hinata mengangkat wajah, "ayo, kembali ke kelas," ajak Gaara datar.

Hati Hinata mencelos takut, sungguh pria ini tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan sekarang, jelas-jelas ia sangat pusing, kenapa dipaksa masuk kelas? Gaara memang tidak pernah mengerti dirinya!

"A-aku," rasa nyeri di sekitar kepalanya terngiang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, untuk menahannya saja, rasanya Hinata sudah tidak sanggup.

Diam-diam Sasuke menghela napas sebentar, "dia masih sakit, kau saja masuk ke kelas," kalau boleh memilih, Sasuke lebih suka masuk ke dalam kelas saja sekarang daripada berdiri di sini. Apalagi kalau harus ikut bicara.

"Jam pelajaran sudah dimulai," Gaara masih tetap memaksa Hinata masuk kelas dan mengacuhkan Sasuke. Belum lagi pegangan tangan Gaara pada Hinata semakin kencang.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa melihat saja—melihat reaksi Hinata.

"A-Aku masih pusing." Hinata berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Gaara yang terbilang kuat itu. Kepalanya ia palingkan dari pria merah itu, "kau saja yang masuk kelas." kalau saja Gaara melihat wajah Hinata, tampak mata _lavender-_nya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Ternyata benar, Gaara tidak pernah mencintainya sedikitpun. Yang ada hanya kekerasan dan kepentingan dirinya. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan Hinata. Tidak pernah! Bahkan sedikitpun!

Dan selama ini apa? Hanya kebohongan yang membuat diri Hinata rela menaruh hati pada Gaara. Hatinya menjerit miris.

Gaara menarik tangannya kembali dan beralih pada saku kantong celananya, "jadi begitu ya? Kau lebih suka di sini." mata _jade_ itu melirik Sasuke sebentar. "baiklah aku pergi." dengan melawan perasaan marahnya Gaara berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia keluar dari sana setelah ia membanting pintu ruangan UKS.

Kepala Hinata kembali berdenyut. Ia langsung memegangi kepalanya berharap semua akan kembali seperti semula.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke memastikan. Dan kenapa pula Sasuke sok perhatian pada gadis pemalu ini?

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," suara Hinata semakin melemah dari yang biasanya.

Sasuke hanya menghela napas pelan. Sudah satu mata pelajaran yang ia lewatkan pagi ini. "Kalau kau mau menangis, silahkan. Aku akan pergi dari sini."

Hinata sontak mengangkat kepalanya cepat, Sasuke ternyata sadar kalau ia ingin sekali menangis. Dan benar saja, air matanya jatuh sendiri tanpa dikendalikannya—di depan pria _emo _itu.

Yah, ia akui. Ia memang lemah. Gampang sakit hati dan cengeng.

"Menangis itu bukan berarti lemah, dengan menangis semua emosi akan reda."

Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke berbalik melangkah keluar dari sana—meninggalkan Hinata sendiri di ruang UKS ini.

Hinata tercengang di tempat. Ternyata Sasuke tidak menganggapnya lemah. Untuk hari ini, sekarang Hinata dapat menarik senyumnya.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Bah, kenapa sampe sepanjang ini? Hehehe ^^v maaf ya kalau ada kesalahan.**

**Tadinya mau ditamatin di chap ini. Berhubung datanya kehapus jadi rada lupa deh, lagipula tadinya mau dihapus nih cerita #gak bertanggung jawab banget.**

**-thanks for reading-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning**: totally AU, OOC. Don't like? Don't read! Sory for typo.

DISCLAIMER: **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

Big thanks yang riview kemarin^^

Last chap, semoga gak ngecewain #ngumpet

* * *

**.**

**.**

Semua murid dalam kelas sudah keluar, tinggal Naruto saja yang masih duduk di kursinya—entahlah apa yang dilakukannya. Ia masih kecewa karena mendengar Sakura menyukai pemuda inggris. Gara-gara obrolan teman perempuannya yang tidak sengaja di dengarnya kemarin di dalam kelas—ia jadi mengetahui sesuatu dari diri Sakura. Dan memang semestinya dari awal Naruto tidak usah mendengar itu saja.

Padahal Sakura sudah keluar dari kelas, merasa ada yang kurang, ia malah mundur lagi untuk mengecek ke dalam kelas. Dan ternyata Naruto memang masih berada di dalam sana.

Gadis _pink _itu berdecak kesal. Kemudian ia melangkah mendekat ke arah Naruto—kelihatannya Naruto masih belum sadar akan kehadirannya.

"Pulang yuk!" ajak Sakura setelah ia sampai di depan meja Naruto. Pria itu sontak mengangkat kepala dan memandang Sakura. Dari pandangan itu agak terasa janggal di mata _emerald_ Sakura.

Ada apa lagi dengan pria ini? Batin Sakura.

Kalau saja Sakura sadar, dari pagi tadi Naruto sudah mendiaminya. Sayangnya Sakura lagi tidak peka sekarang, mungkin ia sudah sedikit tertular dari kebiasaan Naruto.

"Tapi Sakura-_chan_, aku kan bukan orang inggris."

Sejak kapan pria _blonde_ itu menjadi kekanakkan?

Ok, ia memang agak kekanakkan.

Sesaat Sakura terlihat menahan tawa, tapi di detik berikutnya tawanya meledak membahana dalam ruang kelas sepi itu. "Baka!" umpatnya disela-sela tawa ledeknya, ternyata kemarin saat ia bergosip—saat pelajaran kosong Naruto mendengarnya, "tapikan rambutmu pirang," tambahnya setelah tawanya agak mereda. "Kau ini ada-ada saja. Ayo pulang." Sakura mulai berbalik menuju keluar kelas.

Naruto diam sesaat.

Iya juga ya? Ia baru menyadari kalau ternyata rambutnya pirang. Baru setelah itu ia menarik cengirannya, "Sakura-_chan_, tunggu...!"

.

.

.

Dengan perlahan Hinata membuka pintu UKS lalu menutupnya kembali, ia tidak menyangka kalau pusingnya menjadi berkepanjangan sampai seusai sekolah. Berarti hari ini ia bolos. Belum lagi hari ini ada pelajaran yang sangat ia sukai—mungkin juga alasan Gaara tadi menyeretnya masuk kelas karena itu. Tapi setidaknya sikapnya itu benar-benar keterlaluan.

Ah, yang penting hari ini ia tidak bertemu dengan gadis itu. Itu sudah cukup baik.

Duk.

Masih dalam menunduk ia malah menyenggol bahu seseorang—mengakibatkan badannya mundur selangkah. _Refleks _ia mendongak melihat siapa yang telah ditabraknya tadi—tanpa bisa terkejut lagi ia melihat seseorang itu adalah Gaara.

"Ga—gaa—"

Tanpa membuang waktu, Gaara malah mencengkram lalu menyeret pergelangan tangan Hinata mengikuti langkahnya—dan tidak ketinggalan cara biasa Gaara yang pemaksa serta menjengkelkan itu.

Hinata hanya bisa meringis sesaat akibat cengkraman tangan itu.

Memang Gaara bukanlah yang terbaik untuknya. Lagi-lagi ia harus menelan mentah-mentah rasa pahit yang tumbuh dalam perasaannya.

Hinata ingin sekali berontak. Seumur hidupnya, ia tidak pernah diseret-seret seperti ini. Dipaksa atau disakiti bahkan dicampakkan! Ok, itu berlebihan. Tapi kan, kenyataannya memang seperti inilah.

Gaara masih menuntunnya sampai ke luar gerbang sekolah. Hinata semakin membelalakkan matanya sembari menoleh-noleh ke dalam sekolah.

Hei, tasnya masih di dalam sana!

Gadis _indigo_ itu hanya menggenggam kuat-kuat tangannya sendiri—entahlah kemana Gaara akan membawanya pergi. Saat ini Hinata hanya bisa pasrah saja.

Kenapa?

Karena entah apa, sekarang ia merasa sedikit tenang. Setidaknya ia sudah menangis puas di UKS tadi.

.

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya—yang tentunya membuat langkah gadis yang diseretnya tadi itu pun terhenti. Dengan napas yang masih tersengal Hinata mencoba menyeimbangkan detak jantungnya.

Peluh keringatnya sedikit membasahi poninya yang rata itu. Yang penting, tempat yang dipijaknya sekarang ini masih dikenalnya.

Lagi, Hinata memandangi ke sekeliling tempat ini—dan tunggu dulu! Di hadapannya ini adalah rumah Gaara! Mau apa pria ini membawanya kemari?

"Gaa—"

Hinata masih merasa sangat, sangat dan sangat bingung karena lagi-lagi perkataannya belum selesai terucap karena Gaara malah menuntunnya untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Kali ini Gaara melakukannya tidak dengan kekerasaan. Ia menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat memang, tapi terasa pasti. Seolah digenggaman tangan pemuda itu ada sebuah harapan kecil. Atau malah sebaliknya?

Keringat panas di sekitar badan Hinata yang merebak tadi seketika menjadi dingin. Benar-benar sekarang badannya terasa dingin bercampur gugup.

Sementara itu tangan kirinya—yang tidak digenggam pemuda itu menekan dadanya yang bergemuruh. Entah apa yang terjadi setelah ini. Ia hanya menurut saja.

Gaara masuk ke dalam rumahnya sampai ke ruang tamu—yang kali ini benar-benar membuat Hinata membelalakkan matanya.

Di sini—di ruang tamu yang di pijaknya ini. Ada seorang wanita yang tidak dikenalnya, Temari, Kankuro, Nyonya Sabaku dan tentunya ada Matsuri yang sedang duduk berhadapan di sofa keluarga!

Oh, karena gadis itulah Hinata merasa gugup. Ada apa ini? Kenapa Gaara mengajaknya kemari?

Hinata mencoba menatap mata Gaara untuk bertanya dengan keadaan ini. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga Gaara tidak mau menatap balik ke arahnya.

Hinata semakin menunduk dalam, apalagi ketika semua mata yang duduk di depan sana sedang memandanginya.

Sungguh, Hinata sangat anti dipandangi dalam seperti itu. Ia mundur selangkah—tapi yang dirasakannya Gaara malah semakin menggenggam erat lengannya.

Hinata bersembunyi di belakang bahu Gaara. Entah mengapa, ketika berdiri di sana ia merasa nyaman. Sepertinya Hinata harus menarik kata-katanya yang tadi; kalau Gaara bukanlah yang terbaik untuknya.

"Inilah Hinata, yang menjadi alasanku menolak Matsuri."

"Wow!" sela Kankuro dan Temari bebarengan—merasa terpesona dengan pengakuan Gaara yang singkat itu. Tidak menyangka saja adiknya yang pendiam ini tiba-tiba menyeret seorang gadis masuk ke rumah, dan mengaku di depan semuanya.

Hinata hanya bisa terbelalak mendengar perkataan itu dari belakang punggung Gaara. Tiba-tiba kakinya terasa lemah, gemetar dan ingin duduk di tempat.

Apa ini mimpi? Apa ia masih berada dalam UKS sekarang?

Nyonya Sabaku hanya tersenyum tipis sembari sedikit berusaha melihat sosok Hinata yang semakin menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang Gaara. "Mama sih, terserah Gaara," ujar mama sangat lembut berusaha agar Hinata tampak _rileks_. Dan sepertinya itu tidak membantu.

"Aku juga takut kalau Gaara tidak mau dengan Matsuri," ibu Matsuri yang duduk tepat di depan nyonya Sabaku berkata demikian. Walau begitu sedikit banyaknya ia juga kecewa ketika mengetahui ini. Tapi, ia juga tidak berhak untuk mengatur Gaara atau memaksanya.

Tinggal masalah anaknya yang pemanja ini, mau nurut atau tidak?

Hinata mencoba memberanikan diri melirik reaksi Matsuri. Dan ternyata gadis itu hanya menekuk mukanya sembari melipat tangannya di depan dada. Sepertinya ia benar-benar marah. Tapi, di mata Hinata ia malah terlihat lucu dan manis dengan reaksi cemberut seperti itu.

"Maaf, kalau aku mengecewakan kalian semua..." Gaara berujar lagi dengan nada santai dan datar seperti biasa. Dalam keadaan seperti ini pun pria itu sanggup mengatasinya.

"Begitu ya?" ujar ibu Matsuri yang diketahui dengan nama Mihasi. Kemudian Mihasi melirik anaknya yang saat ini masih memandang sebal pada cangkir-cangkir bening yang berdiri di atas meja di depannya, seolah cangkir itulah yang saat ini membuatnya benar-benar marah. "Matsuri, dewasalah, ibu juga tidak bisa memaksa Gaara."

"Tapi kan, Bu..." Matsuri benar-benar merasa kesal. Ia tidak bisa lagi berbuat apa-apa kalau sudah begini—ibunya-lah yang setuju membatalkan acara pertunangan ini. Dan Gaara pula, kenapa tiba-tiba membawa Hinata pada semuanya?

Sebenarnya Matsuri sudah mengira Gaara pasti menaruh hati pada gadis itu. Dan itu sungguh membuat dirinya membenci Gaara! Padahal beberapa hari ini ia sudah berbuat sebaik mungkin pada Gaara, tapi, yang ada malah diabaikannya.

Hei, bukankah perbuatan Matsuri beberapa hari ke belakang malah membuat Gaara risih? Sayangnya Gaara tidak membahas soal itu. Biar Matsuri saja yang menyadari.

Dan memang baru sekarang ia menyadarinya sih.

Ok, Matsuri sudah terpojok, kalau ia banyak bicara saat ini yang ada semua tambah kacau.

"Kamu kan sudah tujuh belas tahun, Matsuri."

Setelah ibunya berkata demikian. Matsuri berdiri dari duduknya dan berlari ke arah luar—melewati Hinata dan Gaara yang berdiri di sana.

"Matsu..."

Hinata akan memanggil Matsuri tapi kegiatannya dihentikan oleh Gaara.

Sedangkan kedua kakak Gaara sibuk makan cemilan yang ada di atas meja—seolah sedang menonton sebuah drama langsung tanpa komentar.

Gadis _indigo_ itu hanya menghela napas, pasti sekarang Matsuri sedang menangis, dan ini tentu saja karenanya. Kenapa sekarang Hinata merasa bersalah? Seolah-olah ia-lah masalah bagi mereka.

Ah, tidak tidak. Hinata bukan masalahnya walau Matsuri lebih dahulu mengenal Gaara.

Hinata menggenggam balik pergelangan tangan Gaara—membuat pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah genggaman tangan itu sesaat.

"Maaf, Matsuri memang belum dewasa." Mihasi menunduk dalam di hadapan semuanya. Ia juga merasa tidak enak dengan keluarga besar Sabaku. "Kami permisi dulu, maaf sudah merepotkan selama ini," ujarnya disertai dengan senyuman.

"Tidak masalah, Matsuri itu anak yang manis," jawab nyonya Sabaku seadanya. Lagipula selama ini ia sudah menganggap Matsuri adalah anak sendiri. "Kau tidak usah berlaku formal seperti itu."

"Haahahaha..."

Dan setelah itu obrolan singkat mengenai kedua ibu rumah tangga itu berlangsung. Gaara tidak mau berdiri di sini lama-lama. Karena Gaara rasa ia sudah menyelesaikan semuanya.

.

Untung Gaara tepat waktu membawa Hinata kemari disaat ibu Matsuri tengah berkunjung ke rumahnya. Kalau terlambat. Mungkin ibunya pasti sudah akan pulang—dan kesempatan itu harus segera diambilnya untuk mengakui ini semua.

Di depan ibunya. Matsuri tidak bisa berontak. Tentu saja karena Gaara tahu, nyonya Mihasi pasti mengerti dirinya ketimbang anak gadisnya yang tidak akan pernah mengerti dirinya walau sudah sering dibentaknya.

Lalu sekarang, Gaara membiarkan mereka berempat tetap berkumpul di ruang keluarga—serta membiarkan Matsuri yang pergi keluar rumah. Gadis itu tidak akan kemana-mana. Ia pasti sedang tiduran di dalam mobilnya yang tidak jauh terparkir di depan rumah Gaara.

Dari sini—di lantai dua, Gaara dapat melihat sosok Matsuri di dalam mobil sambil tiduran. Mungkin ia menangis. Tapi biarkan saja. Paling juga sampai ia capek sendiri. Yang penting posisi Matsuri saat ini tidak diketahui Hinata.

Gaara menolehkan badannya ke arah Hinata yang berada di belakangnya. Gaara sengaja membawa Hinata ke atap rumahnya—jauh dari obrolan ibu rumah tangga. Bahkan gadis cerewet itu. Ia hanya ingin berbicara berdua bersama Hinata. Menjelaskan sesuatu yang sepertinya perlu diketahuinya.

Kenapa harus di atap?

Entahlah, Gaara hanya merasa jika berada di sini selalu mengingatkannya ketika gadis _indigo_ itu mengeluh sendiri. Saat ia sedang ditindas orang—ia pasti akan mengeluarkan suaranya dari atap sekolah.

Di atap juga untuk yang pertama kalinya dulu Gaara mendengarkan suara lembut Hinata—suara yang selalu disembunyikan dari pendengaran murid lain.

"Kau tahu?" ujar Gaara memulai obrolan pertamanya pada Hinata yang masih memandangi sepatunya. "Kau gadis pertama yang masuk ke dalam rumahku dengan seizinku."

Sontak muka Hinata memerah dengan manisnya. Sinar matahari senja semakin membuat wajah Hinata bersemu memerah. Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa ia harus mengikuti Gaara sampai sejauh ini—bahkan sekarang sudah berdiri di atap rumahnya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali Hinata tidak kabur ke tempat tinggi seperti ini.

"Apa aku kejam membatalkan pertunangan pada Matsuri secara tiba-tiba itu?" tanya Gaara datar seperti biasa.

"A-aku tidak tahu..."

Hinata merasakan dorongan air mata yang merebak ingin keluar dari matanya. Kenapa Gaara melakukan semua ini padanya? Dan sekarang sungguh ia tidak mengerti.

"Aku rasa, aku tidak salah telah membatalkannya." Gaara kembali memandang ke luar pagar perbatasan atap rumahnya—pandangannya tertuju ke arah mobil Matsuri kembali. "Aku memang tunangan yang dipilihnya dengan seenaknya. Walau begitu bukan berarti dia adalah tunanganku."

Hinata melirik sedikit punggung Gaara yang kini membelakanginya secara diam-diam dalam keadaan menunduk. Sepertinya ini adalah ucapan yang jujur dari pemuda itu.

"Dulu, waktu kecil kami memang dekat. Dan bukan berarti aku menyukainya, lagipula memangnya saat kecil aku bisa suka seseorang? Itu lucu sekali." Garaa kembali terdiam, "tapi, gadis itu merasa begitu." ujar Gaara dengan maksud yang tertuju pada Matsuri. "Tapi, Matsuri menganggap semua itu kebalikkan dariku. Ia memilihku hanya karena alasan aku teman kecilnya."

Hinata tercengang menyimak cerita masa lalu Gaara.

"Saat dia pindah rumah dan meninggalkan aku di kota ini, aku memang merasa sedih. Tapi, sekarang aku tidak peduli itu dan melupakannya. Bukankah itu salahnya yang telah pindah rumah dulu?" Gaara kembali berbalik menatap Hinata—membuat Hinata kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku saja tidak mengerti kenapa ia memilihku untuk jadi tunangannya tanpa persetujuan dariku... dia memang aneh."

Hinata mencoba menahan desahan tangisnya. Ia semakin menyembunyikan raut wajahnya dengan menunduk dalam. Ia pun tak tahu mengapa sekarang ia ingin sekali menangis.

Terlihat tangan Hinata terangkat untuk mengelap air matanya sendiri—sebelum air mata itu keluar dari matanya. "Ke-kenapa kau cerita ini?"

Gaara menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"A-aku kan bukan pacarmu..." ujar Hinata terkesan lirih. Jika ia mengingat itu kembali memang sangat terasa miris. Berharap berstatus pacar dengannya, yang ada malah sebaliknya.

Gaara menghela napas ringan, ia menarik senyumnya. "Apa status itu memang dibutuhkan?"

Hinata tersentak kaget.

"Apa itu yang kau inginkan?"

Detak jantung Hinata semakin memburu ketika dirasakannya Gaara mendekat ke arahnya, meraih bahunya dan menarik dirinya ke dalam dekapannya.

"Katakan saja kalau kau mau. Karena aku bukan malaikat yang bisa mengetahuinya." Gaara menyandarkan dagunya pada puncak kepala Hinata—membuat Hinata semakin ingin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam dada bidangnya.

Hebat! Hebat sekali! Gadis itu berhenti menangis di dalam pelukkan pemuda itu. Ia malah menarik senyum bahagia yang sekarang menyerbak dirasakannya.

Benar juga yah. Gaara kan bukan malaikat. Gaara tidak akan tahu apa yang diinginkan Hinata kalau ia sendirilah yang tidak bicara.

Sementara kepalanya tetap bersandar di dada pemuda itu, Hinata menyelipkan tangannya—melingkari badan Gaara sepenuhnya—serta memeluknya erat.

Begini lebih baik.

Melihat respon gadis itu, Gaara hanya bisa tersenyum dan menyesap dalam-dalam aroma rambut gadis itu.

"Maaf..."

Untuk pertama kalinya Hinata mendengar penuturan kata itu. Dan itu cukup untuk melupakan semuanya yang sudah Gaara perbuat. Baginya bukan hanya Gaara saja yang salah. Dirinya pun salah, bukan?

"A-aku juga minta maaf..."

"Tidak perlu, karena akulah yang salah."

Hinata menggeleng di dalam dada bidang Gaara. "Berjanjilah..." ujar Hinata lirih. "Berjanjilah kau adalah orang yang pasti untukku."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah? Matsuri pindah ke sekolah Kankuro?" tanya Hinata tidak percaya pada seseorang di seberang telpon sana. Sambil membereskan tempat tidur ia mengapit telponnya di antara bahu dan kepalanya.

Padahal masih sangat pagi sekali ia malah mendengar berita ini. Handuk di atas kepalanya masih terselubung. Saat ini ia baru saja selesai mandi.

"Iya, katanya sekarang ia suka pada Kankuro." terdengar dari seberang telpon suara Gaara yang saat ini tengah menelponnya.

"Hah?" mata Hinata membulat sempurna. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya. Padahal baru saja beberapa minggu Gaara memutuskan pertunangan mereka. Tapi, sekarang Matsuri sudah berpaling pada kakaknya. "Ba-bagaimana bisa?" kegiatannya terhenti oleh karena masih belum percaya pada berita ini.

"Aku sudah mengira ini dari awal. Matsuri hanya mau mengenal pria yang sudah lama dikenalnya. Yah, termasuk kakakku juga sudah lama dikenalnya."

"Oh..." Hinata masih terpaku di tempat belum percaya.

Terdengar dari seberang Gaara menghela napas, "yang penting mulai sekarang di sekolah itu tidak ada dirinya. Kau kan tidak mau bertemu dengannya."

"Bukan tidak mau!" jawab Hinata cepat. "Aku hanya merasa tidak enak saja..." Hinata memelankan nada suaranya. Sampai sekarang ia masih merasa tidak enak pada Matsuri. Tapi, ketika mengetahui kenyataan ini. Rasa tidak enak itu sudah terganti dengan rasa tidak percaya.

"Sampai jumpa di sekolah. Jangan terlambat ya..."

"I-iya." setelah itu Hinata memencet tombol untuk mematikan sambungan telponnya. Hari ini ia tidak ingin sekolah rasanya karena masih terkejut.

Matsuri benar-benar gadis yang sulit ditebak. Sampai-sampai Gaara yang sudah lama mengenalnya pun tidak bisa menebak dirinya.

.

**-owari-**

.

* * *

Astagreee~ maafkanlah diriku yang menamatkan fik ini dengan gajenya. Gantung gak sih? Aneh ya? #ngumpet.

Yaah, aku ngerasa fik ini gagal banget hiks #pundung. ToT

Oh iya, itu nama ibunya Matsuri OC. Abis daku kagak tahu siapa namanya. Hahaha lagipula emaknya emang gak pernah nongol #hajared

Okelah, setelah ini tungguin fik 'Want To Get It' yah #promocolongan XD

So, Would you give criticism on this story?

-Thanks for reading-

Salam coklat:p

Fidy.


End file.
